


[Fanart] Merricat Portrait

by doodeline



Category: We Have Always Lived in the Castle - Shirley Jackson
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: "Merricat, said Constance, would you like a cup of tea?/Oh no, said Merricat, you’ll poison me./Merricat, said Constance, would you like me to go to sleep?/Down in the boneyard ten feet deep!"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	[Fanart] Merricat Portrait




End file.
